Hate or Love?
by Anna Akihana
Summary: Apakah mereka masih bisa disebut saling membenci jika mereka melakukan hal yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya? No Bash! Dont like Dont Read! Read an Review...


Hate or Love?

Judul : Hate or Love?

Fandom : Vampire Knight

Rating : T menjurus M

Chapter : Oneshoot

Summary : Apakah mereka masih bisa disebut saling membenci jika mereka melakukan hal yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya?

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), gajeness, nyebelisasi, dan banyak hal lain yang bisa mengakibatkan serangan jantung pada anda.

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight punya Matsuri Hino.

Don't Like Don't Read!

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua?

Kaname membenci Zero. Yuuki sangat yakin itu. Sejak dulu, hingga sekarang, Kaname selalu membenci Zero.

Kaname selalu terlihat tidak senang jika ada Zero di tempatnya berada. Kaname tidak pernah suka dengan kehadiran Hunter itu, bahkan, walaupun itu hanya sepercik auranya saja.

Kaname mencintai dirinya. Ya. Hanya itu. Dia yakin sekali kalau Kaname hanya mencintainya, sebelum ataupun sesudah Yuuki menjadi Vampire. Kaname selalu mencintainya, seperti yang selalu dikatakan olehnya. Kaname mencintainya...

Karena hanya dengan begitu, eksistensi Klan Kuran akan tetap ada.

Bagaimana dengan Zero?

Zero membenci Kaname. Ya. Lebih dari apapun. Selalu, selalu dan selalu. Zero tidak pernah menyukai jika ada Kaname di sekitarnya. Bahkan, setelah Kaname memberikan darahnya pada Zero pun, dia masih membencinya.

Dan Zero juga masih mencintai dirinya. Bahkan setelah Yuuki berubah menjadi Vampire. Walaupun Zero mengatakan bahwa dia akan membunuhnya, tapi Yuuki tahu, bahwa itu bukanlah yang sesungguhnya dia rasakan.

Karena itu hanyalah alasan, agar dia tetap memiliki tujuan untuk hidup.

Sampai sekarang, itulah yang Yuuki percayai. Bahwa Kakaknya, mencintainya, dan bahwa Saudara Angkatnya, juga mencintainya.

Hanya ada dia dan dirinya.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Kriet

Pintu gerbang Moon Dorm terbuka, jeritan histeris para siswi Day Class menjadi-jadi, ketika para murid Night Class keluar satu persatu.

Dimulai dari Aido dan Kain, lalu Rima dan Shiki, Ruka dan Ichijou, lalu Seiren dan Yuuki. Hingga Kaname muncul sebagai yang terakhir.

"Sampai kapan kau mau begitu, Hanabusa?" Kain mendesis pelan. Aido hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada sepupunya itu, sebelum kembali menghadap pada para penggemarnya.

Yuuki hanya tersenyum canggung dihadapan mereka yang dulunya adalah teman-temannya itu. Lalu sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan, dia tersenyum.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, hah!? Sekarang sudah masuk pekan ujian dan kalian malah menghabiskan waktu kalian untuk menjerit-jerit didepan gerbang Night Class!?"

Semua menoleh, terlihat 2 sosok bersurai silver tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

Kiryu bersaudara.

"Cepat kembali ke asrama kalian dan jangan berisik!"

Ichiru mengetukan tongkatnya ke arah tanah, sementara di belakangnya, Zero hanya berdiri sembari menyebarkan aura tak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" hardik Zero dingin pada seorang gadis yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya. Gadis itu menunduk malu, kemudian dia langsung melesat pergi.

"Kalian juga! Cepat pergi!" hardiknya, kali ini dengan Volume yang lebih keras. Para siswi segera berhamburan, dan tak lama, lapangan menjadi sepi.

"Sibuk sekali ya, Tuan-Petugas-Kedisiplinan-Sekolah." ucap Kaname yang lewat di sebelah Zero.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Kak Kuran. Jadi, jika tidak keberatan, tolong segera masuk ke kelasmu sebelum perak ini bersarang di kepalamu."

Yuuki menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, namun Ichijou menepuk pundaknya pelan dan tersenyum. Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yuuki.

"Kau tahu mereka tidak serius mengatakan itu."

Yuuki mengangguk, lalu dengan dibimbing Ichijou, dia pergi ke kelas untuk segera memulai pelajarannya. Ketika melewati Zero, mereka bertemu pandang. Dan Yuuki bisa melihat tatapan mata penuh kepedihan dari Zero.

Kaname mengawasi teman-temannya yang mulai pergi, hingga kini, hanya tersisa dirinya dan si kembar Kiryu.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu. Jadi, jika kalian tidak berkeberatan, aku mau ke tempat Chairman."

Ichiru pergi meninggalkan kakak kembarnya bersama sang musuh. Hingga kini, keduanya berdiri dalam diam.

"Nah... Jadi katakan padaku, apa kau akan menembak ku jika aku tetap disini semalaman?" tanya Kaname.

"Tidak." jawab Zero datar. "Tapi aku akan menyeretmu hingga ke dalam kelas."

Kaname terkekeh pelan, dia kemudian berjalan melewati Zero, namun berhenti sejenak di sampingnya.

"Jika kau tak keberatan, aku 'membutuhkanmu'."

Zero mengernyit, "Kau akan tahu aku keberatan atau tidak nanti."

Kaname tersenyum samar dan meninggalkan Zero sendiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan kebingungan dari dalam kelas.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Yuuki berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 1 siang, yang berarti sudah tengah hari. Walaupun ini sudah musim gugur. Dia juga butuh tidur kan?

Keadaan Mood Dorm sudah sepi, yang itu berarti semua penghuni asrama sudah tidur. Akhirnya, Yuuki beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, sekedar untuk menghabiskan tenaganya.

Yuuki memakai sandalnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Koridor Moon Dorm sepi. Tidak ada siapapun dan apapun disana. Hanya keheningan. Samar-samar Yuuki bisa mendengar suara berbisik dari dalam beberapa kamar yang dilewatinya. Sejak menjadi Vampire, indera pendengarannya menjadi lebih tajam.

Yuuki kini sampai di depan kamar Kaname. Kamar kakaknya. Orang yang juga dicintainya.

Yuuki berjalan mendekat ke kamar Kaname dan menyentuh pintu kamar itu. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan menyentuhkan dahinya pada pintu itu.

Di dalam ruangan itu, ada kakaknya...

"Ngh..., Kana... Meh!"

Deg

Yuuki tersentak. Tubuhnya gemetar. Suara itu, entah kenapa dia mengenalnya. Dia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah daun pintu dengan ragu, sebelum akhirnya, telinganya menempel dengan daun pintu itu.

"Kaname... Stop it! Nggh...! Ah!"

"Sstt... Zero, diamlah."

Sesuatu menyeruak ke dalam relung hati Yuuki. Sebuah perasaan aneh yang membakar. Yuuki merasa sesak. Namun kemudian, dia menepis hal itu. Dia kembali mengfokuskan dirinya untuk mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam.

"Arkh! Kaname! Kubilang berhenti! Nggh...! Brengsek! Henti... Akh!"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, diamlah, Zero..."

Yuuki mundur dari dekat pintu kamar Kaname. Hatinya merasa sesak. Sangat sesak. Dia tahu, Zero yang ada di dalam sana. Zero yang dia ketahui membenci Kaname. Zero yang selalu mati-matian ingin menyingkirkan Kaname.

Sementara pemilik kamar itu, adalah Kaname. Kakaknya. Orang yang dicintainya lebih dari apapun. Yang juga dia ketahui membenci Zero, karena kedekatannya dengan dirinya. Bahkan tadi Kaname memanggilnya Zero, bukan Kiryu.

Dengan perasaan sesak, Yuuki meninggalkan kamar itu.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Tak ada yang tahu, dan tak ada yang mau tahu.

Yuuki yakin, dengan pendengaran yang setajam itu, harusnya sebagian besar para Vampire Night Class pasti bisa mendengar 'aktifitas' kakaknya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan menceritakan padanya, tentang yang terjadi antara Kakaknya dan saudara angkatnya itu.

Bahkan Ruka mengatakan, Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui, itu karena hal tersebut memang tidak seharusnya kita ketahui. Mungkin, jika kita mengetahuinya, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada kita. Entah itu timbulnya kebingungan, ataupun rasa sakit.

Yuuki menghela nafas. Sampai sekarang, sikap kakaknya pada dirinya masih seperti biasanya. Kakaknya masih selembut biasanya, dan masih seposesif biasanya. Seakan-akan yang diketahui Yuuki memang tidak ada. Dan Yuuki pun memutuskannya begitu.

Hari ini hari libur. Yuuki hendak mengajak Kaname berjalan-jalan menikmati bulan malam di kota. Walaupun dia yakin, tidak ada satu tempatpun yang masih beroperasi pada jam ini.

Dia berjalan ke kamar Kaname dan mengetuknya. Tak ada jawaban. Dia mengetuk lagi. Masih sama.

Akhirnya, Yuuki memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar itu, walaupun mungkin kakaknya akan memarahinya.

Tapi kamar itu kosong.

Yuuki mengeryit. Kemana kakaknya itu?

Yuuki mencari kakanya ke seluruh Moon Dorm. Bahkan dia sampai bertanya pada Seiren. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu, dimana kakak tercintanya itu. Hingga akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Namun, ketika dia melintasi lorong, ada sebuah kamar yang menarik perhatiannya. Kamar itu berada di ujung lorong dan jauh dari kamar lainnya. Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka, menarik naluri Vampire Yuuki untuk memeriksanya.

Dan... Hatinya terasa 2 kali lebih pedih.

Dari celah pintu yang kecil itu, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, diatas ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu, Kaname dan Zero tengah melakukan 'sesuatu'.

Kaname tengah berada di atas Zero. Tangan kirinya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Zero, sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu di celana Zero. Bibirnya membungkam Zero dalam sebuah ciuman.

Sementara Zero, ditindih oleh Kaname. Dengan baju yang terbuka dan tangan yang terlilit sebuah kain merah, yang juga dicengkram oleh Kaname. Celana panjangnya terbuka dan agak turun, sementara nafasnya terengah dan bibirnya dibungkam oleh Kaname.

"Nggg... Ah..."

Yuki menutup mulutnya dengan reflek. Perlahan dia mundur dari pintu, dan berbalik cepat, sebelum kemudian berlari dengan tangisan tertahan dan airmata yang bercucuran.

Memang benar kata Ruka, Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kita ketahui, itu karena hal tersebut memang tidak seharusnya kita ketahui.

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

- Kaname POV -

Ah... Aku selalu menunggu saat-saat ini.

Saat saat dimana aku bisa melihatnya tunduk padaku.

Tidak ada tatapan dingin, mengejek, ataupun umpatan. Juga tidak ada tindakan kasar. Yang ada hanya raut memohon dan meminta lebih. Walaupun bibirnya selalu menolak.

Aku menyusuri bibir itu dengan tanganku. Ah... Bibir itu sangat lembut. Dan kini, benda lembut itu telah membengkak dan basah. Aku mengecupnya sekali lagi. Melahapnya, melumatnya.

"Mmhh...!"

Aku bisa merasakan otot tangannya yang menegang. Juga miliknya yang mulai terbangung. Aku menyentuhnya dengan gerakan lembut. Kau boleh bilang jika aku menyiksanya, tapi tak ada yang lebih kusukai dari melihatnya seperti ini.

Tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat, saliva, dan darah. Ya, kami berbagi darah. Membuat sprai dan selimut basah dan kotor.

Ah... Yuuki. Dia ada di depan pintu. Hmm... Aku ingat dia hendak mengajak ku pergi hari ini. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin keluar. Pemandangan dihadapanku ini terlalu menyenangkan untuk kulewatkan.

Aku bisa merasakan Yuuki menatapku pedih. Biarkan saja. Biarkan dia melihat apa yang selalu kulakukan pada Zero selama ini.

Aku memperdalam ciuman kami, dan meremat miliknya. Membuatnya menggeliat dan mendesah panjang. Ah... Melihatnya seperti ini, aku selalu menyukainya.

Ya... Aku menyukainya.

Lebih dari Yuuki-ku. Lebih dari aku membencinya.

Aku ingin memilikinya, untuku sendiri

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Waaaah!xO

Fic apa ini! *nosebleed*

Yaoloh aku bisa bikin yang beginian!

Kuroyuki : Kau memang mesum!

Author : He... Hei! Kau harusnya di Fandom Bleach! Ngapain ke sini?

Kuroyuki : Biarin...

Yuuki : Jadi selama ini... Ternyata benar kalau Nii-sama...

Ichijou : Nona Yuuki, ayo pergi *nyeret Yuuki*

Author : Dadah... XD

Mungkin saya mengecewakan pembaca, karena Fanfic ini Rated M tapi ternyata isinya cuman begini. -3-

Saya kurang pd naruh fic ini di rated T soalnya. Takut ngelanggar rulesnya ffn...

Dan mungkin ada pembaca yang merasa pairing favoritnya ternodai.

Tapi... Akhir kata, review please... ^3^/


End file.
